


White Lies

by moonwillow27458



Series: Things I posted on tumblr at 2am [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hiding Medical Issues, Hurt Sam Winchester, Injury, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: Sam gets injured on a hunt, and he doesn't realise how bad it is until he can't avoid it anymore





	White Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon prompt on tumblr "I would love to see Sam and Dean dealing with one of them getting injured on a hunt but hiding how bad it is"

It was easy to hide at first.

Dean had been hurt badly, was barely conscious, so what was a silly scratch on his shoulder. He’d stitched himself, shaky hands and dental floss, while Dean was sleeping off his headache. It hadn’t bothered him at first, didn’t even hurt really. Looking back, Sam could say with certainty that it was the adrenaline. That he was too worried about Dean to feel the pain.

A week later, and it was starting to get to him. 

Dean was all better. He’d woken up the next day, taken an Advil, and got on with his day. A part of Sam wished he could do that, just shrug it off and get on with his life. It was a shame that shrugging ripped pain through his body.

They’d set off in search of a new hunt in a new town the next day. It was easy, sitting in the car all day. The cut was still bandaged, pressed against the homely leather of the impala, and it didn’t hurt. The cool blast of air through an open window as they tore down the highway made him feel better. The stinging in his eyes was definitely from the wind.

It took them another two days to find a new haunting, when they stopped off in a no name town and found a new nightmare attached. Not a simple salt and burn, but bodies turning up in the church yard with their hearts missing. Sam gritted his teeth but he got on with researching.

Researching was okay. His shoulder screamed with every movement, but page turning wasn’t too difficult.

Dean played dress up, walking around the town with his fake badge in his pocket. He grabbed them both coffee whenever he could, but for the most part he was out of the motel a lot. Probably something to do with the doe eyed coroner that was overrun with bodies.

Eight days after he gave himself the sloppy stitches, Sam woke up with blood on the bed sheets. It wasn’t a couple a spots, but a pool that was still fresh. Sam had to peel himself away from the bed sheets. He traced the length of the cut with his finger, the stitches must have split during the night. His body ached.

Dean woke up an hour later, told Sam to get dressed because they were doing a field investigation, Sam nearly sobbed. Dean had his big brother eyes on, watching Sam’s shaky smile.

“You okay, Sammy?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Another smile, big and wide and confident. Sam slept on a bed of lies, bloody bed sheets and all. If he could keep it together until the night, he could fix his shoulder - properly bandage it up. He tried to stand, prove that he was okay, but his shoulder was burning so much. His knees gave way.

“Sam!”

Dean rushed to his side, holding him up and helping him onto the bed. His hand brushed the cut, the nerves still raw from the torn stitches. Tears welled up in Sam’s eyes, and he finally let himself groan with the pain. Dean pulled Sam’s shirt off of him, saw the long scar creeping over his shoulder.

“Sam, what the Hell?” He didn’t sound angry, but there was something threatening about his tone. “When did you get this?”

“Last hunt, it knocked your head, it kinda got me too.”

“A week, Sam, it’s been a week!” Dean prodded at the skins around the cut. It was all red and raised and covered in blood. The cut started bleeding again as Dean squeezed at the skin. Sam flinched every time his fingers even came close to him. “Your skin’s so hot, I think it might be infected. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It didn’t hurt at the time,” Sam reasoned. “Didn’t start hurting ‘til a few days ago.”

“Yeah, ‘cuz you didn’t look after it properly and now you’ve gone and got yourself sepsis or whatever,” Dean chastised. “C'mon, we’re gonna have to go to the hospital and get this sorted.”

“What about the hunt?”

“I can manage on my own for a day or two, Sammy. Let’s just go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> My tumblr is [benevolentsam](https://benevolentsam.tumblr.com) if you ever wanna chat or if you have a prompt in mind!


End file.
